The First Time
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: [Operation Overdrive] Rose and Mack prepare to start their lives together.  Rock twoshot.
1. Popping the Question

Notes: OK, so I'm _slightly _obsessed with Rock, if you couldn't tell. This first chapter is about the proposal and the second one will be the wedding itself. Sigh I'm neglecting my SPD stories. I write a chapter for one of them and then I have at least three more ideas for Rock ones. I wonder if I'll _ever_ get the SPD ones done…LOL…

_We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide_

Looking at you, holding my breath,  
For once in my life, I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance, letting you inside.

From "First Time," by Lifehouse

**The First Time**

Rose Ortiz wandered into the kitchen of the apartment she shared with her boyfriend. Mack was sitting at the table, his nose buried in a book, as was usual for the two of them. Standing behind him, Rose slid her arms down around his shoulders, her hands settling flat palmed on his chest. She pressed one cheek to his hair.

"Hey you," Mack greeted softly. "How was your nap? You slept for a long time."

"I do feel a lot better," Rose answered. She unwound her arms from Mack and sat down opposite him. "Did I miss anything?"

Mack thought for a moment. He fought to keep a mischievous smile from crossing his face. "My dad called. He said Jessica is coming back and that they're giving her an award. We're supposed to go to the ceremony. We 'inspired' her or something."

"When is it?" Rose questioned, already not looking forward to it.

"A week from Saturday," Mack answered. "Don't worry, Rose; Ronny, Will, Dax and Tyzonn are going to suffer right along with us. It won't be so bad." Mack got up from his chair and went around to Rose's side of the table. "I think you'll actually enjoy it."

Rose managed a small smile for her boyfriend. "If you say so," she murmured. "If you say so."

--

Rose was sitting at her vanity, frowning at her reflection as she ran her brush through her hair to get rid of the tangles. Mack, she saw in the mirror, seemed to be trying very hard not to laugh as he attempted to tie his tie. "Oh honestly, Mack, you're going to strangle yourself…" She stood and went over to him. Nimble, delicate hands knotted the tie correctly. Rose smoothed the fabric down and evened his collar. "You clean up very nicely."

Mack merely planted a kiss on top of her head. Keeping up with the charade of an awards ceremony for Jessica, Mack spoke in an annoyed tone. "Come on; the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave."

On cue, the phone rang. Mack picked it up and listened as Ronny fed him a fake story about she and Will getting lost. Mack heaved a dramatic sigh and informed her he'd be there in a minute. "Hey Rose, Ronny and Will missed a turn or something. I'm gonna go find them. I'll see you there, OK?" He kissed her swiftly and headed out the door. This plan was working flawlessly so far.

Now alone, Rose turned her focus to the clothing choices in front of her. Pink or black, pink or black… She held both in front of her petite form, trying to decide. Pink, Rose thought, Mack loves to see me in pink.

She slipped the pink dress over her head. Rose brushed her hair back into a neat bun and looked at her reflection once more. She was as ready as she'd ever be.

Rose found the place easily: a chic hotel in downtown San Angeles. She noticed Mack had obviously led Will and Ronny successfully; both cars were in the parking lot. Andrew's instructions said the banquet and ceremony were to take place in the hotel's ballroom. Not many people seemed to have turned out, Rose noted as she pulled open the door.

Bunches of red and pink balloons were tied to the backs of unused chairs. Tall red vases filled with pink roses sat on the tables. A pianist was plunking away at the keys of a grand piano in one corner of the room. Sitting at a long table were all of her friends, Mack's father, and her own parents and sister. All were smiling at her as she descended the steps into the room. Mack was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. It looked as if Jessica getting an award was all an elaborate scheme.

"What's all this about, Mack?" Rose questioned as he took hold of her hand and led her into the room. He stopped abruptly and let go of her hand. Mack turned towards her, took a small black velvet box from his pocket and dropped to one knee. Rose couldn't breathe properly.

"Rose Ortiz," Mack began quietly, "Will you marry me?" He popped the box open, revealing a sparkling diamond ring. Before Rose could even think, she had thrown herself into his arms, knocking the both of them to the ground. She pressed a very firm kiss to his lips, winding her arms around his neck. When it became necessary to breathe again, Rose panted, "Yes Mack, I will marry you."


	2. Kissing the Bride

**The First Time**

Rose collapsed onto she and Mack's bed, exhausted. Mack groaned softly beside her and buried his face in one of his pillows. "That was just awful." Rose murmured agreement, cuddling closer to her fiancé. He put an arm around her, face still hidden.

"I can't believe the wedding is tomorrow," Rose continued as she stared up at the ceiling. She smiled widely, absentmindedly touching the engagement ring.

"I know," Mack replied. "Are you nervous, Rosie?"

She shook her head firmly. "Not at all. In all honesty, I don't think much is going to change, Mack. We're still going to be us, only married."

Mack chuckled lightly. "Only now with the possibility of little Roses and little Macks," he pointed out. Rose laughed.

"Yes, Mack, we will have a family, all right?" She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "It's late. I'm going to sleep." She got up and turned off the light and got back into the bed. Mack leaned over and kissed her.

"Good night, Mrs. Hartford."

--

Ronny Aston was standing in front of Rose in the bridal room, meticulously applying subtle make-up to the bride. "Rose, you look so pretty. Mack isn't going to know what to do with himself."

Rose smiled at her friend as the former yellow ranger held up a mirror. From the church the wedding march started to play. Rose suddenly looked as if she might lose it. "You're going to be great, Rose," Ronny promised. She gave the bride a brief hug and scurried off to meet Will.

Mack stood at the altar, anxiously looking past all the people seated in the pews for his bride and her father. And there she was, beautiful as ever in a beaded white silk dress. She clutched her father's arm as he led her down the aisle. Mack shot Rose a grin and she readily returned it.

"You make sure to take good care of my baby," Mr. Ortiz told Mack as he and Rose arrived at the altar. All Mack could do was nod in response.

As the pastor read through the ceremony, Mack looked Rose up and down, loving her more than ever. "You may now kiss the bride."

He pulled Rose into his arms and did as he'd been instructed. She responded just as intensely, to many howls and hollers to 'save that for the wedding night.'

And then Mack pulled Rose down the aisle and down the steps of the church, their friends chasing after them. The newlyweds climbed into the sleek black limo they'd rented. Mack promptly attacked Rose again, holding her to him like he couldn't bear to let her go. Finally Rose murmured, "Isn't making out in a limo a bit cliché?"

"It's our _right_," Mack insisted. Rose laughed softly and gently touched her own lips to his.

--

"Honestly, Mack, put me down," Rose hissed as Mack carried her up many flights of stairs to their hotel room.

"Oh, I'll put you down all right," Mack replied, taking the key card from the pocket of his tuxedo and sliding it into the door. He continued carrying Rose into the room, lowering her onto the bed. Mack then sprinted across the room to the door, slamming it shut, and then dive-bombed his wife. "Hey, you."

Rose, deciding to taunt him a bit, started towards the shower. "I think I'll clean myself up a bit," she informed her husband. But Mack seized her hand and brought her back to the mattress, climbing on top of her to prevent further attempts at escaping.

"I love you, Rose," Mack said softly, nuzzling her neck with his nose. "Let me love you?"

Rose smiled slightly, "Of course."

_A/N: And I'll just leave it here before I get myself carried away. LOL._

_A/N 2: For those of you reading my fic, Through Time and Space, I will be posting the next chapter (finally) within the next few days, but after that it's on hiatus for a while. Sorry._


End file.
